Stain On My Floor
by CanaanAlshea
Summary: Shiori Sees Kurama Come Home At Three AM, Covered In Gashes, And Bleeding, And She Wonders If She Should Allow Him To Continue This Spirit Detective Thing...[shiori POV...better than it sounds]


THE STAIN ON MY FLOOR-SDA-Shiori POV  
CHELSEA WELSH

Summary-Shiori Sees Kurama Come Home At Three AM, Covered In Gashes, And Bleeding, And She Wonders If She Should Allow Him To Continue This Spirit Detective Thing...

Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock

I looked worridly up at my clock, which would soon becoming rather annoying. It was already 2:30, and there was no sign of my son. I sighed softly, for what seemed to be the millionth time that night, bowing my head, then going back to my needlework. I am currently making a quilt for Suichi, or should I say, Kurama? He told me who, what, he was a few months ago, and I must admit, that I didn't think he was completely sane at first. But, he insisted, and finally, when I picked up the phone, he changed. Literally; he became a different person. A tall, white kitsune/Yoko with long hair, golden eyes, a tail, and I admit it; the most adorable ears I had ever seen. He let me pet them; they were softer than they looked.

But, he had more secrets to tell me. He told me so much. In his past life he was a thief, who had grown up with a neglectful, alcoholic mother and an abusive father who had raped him. I remember hugging him tight after he told me that. He didn't seem all that upset until he mentioned his twin sister, Ishizu; she was a minute older than him, but was not hurt as much. She was quiet, and well-behaved when they grew up; the perfect daugher, while Kurama [It feels weird calling him that... was mischievious, cold, and unbelievably stubborn. [I actually can believe it; he was the same with me So, to "teach him a lesson" Kurama was abused and raped by his father and his father's freinds for many years bfore he finally running away. After that, thieves took him in.

Not suprising, he didn't learn any moral standards or what love was when he was with those demons. All he knew was kill or be killed; if you don't do what you are told, you'll be raped or beaten. He became a great thief.

The soft click of a door opening jarred me from my thoughts, and I look up from my book to see Suichi...he looks terrible. He can hardly stand, and his breath is coming in quick, wheezing pants. He's bleeding...alot. "Momma..." he whispers, looking at me. Well, not really AT me, it looks more like THROUGH me. He falls forward as soon as I catch him. There's blood soaking into my nightgown and the carpet, but I'll worry about that later. I never noticed that his hair is the same color as his blood. I look up at the clock again; 3:12.

3:31am I've finished bandaging and cleaning my son's wounds. He passed out a little while ago, and now he lays on the bed, sleeping peacefully. I changed him into the large black t-shirt he always wears to bed. Hiei will most likely be here tomorrow to check on him. Oh, I forgot to mention; Hiei is his lover. A small fire/ice demon with a grumpy disposition, but if you talk to him a while, you'll see he's very nice and cares for my son alot.

The two of them are on this Reikai Tentei thing together. When he told me, I thought it would be alright; Shuu-chan was very strong. But...I'm starting to have doubts. I don't want to have a call from this Spirit World saying that he's dead, and I certainly don't want to have to go down and pick up his body. I remember how scared I was when he came home after that Dark Tournament. He told me that he was hurt badly, but I never expected him to be that bad. His yellow tunic was torn and burnt beyond repair, and when I saw him, I was filled with such burning anger and hatred for this 'Karasu' person. Shuu-chan did heal, but it took quite a while. He couldn't walk very well, and he also was incoherent because of all the painkillers. Yusuke and the others told me that he would be alright.

6:16am I haven't fallen asleep...I can't. I'm too worried about Suichi. He is so still...I have to keep checking his pulse just to let myself know that he's still alive. The window opens with a squeak and Hiei comes in. He sits on the foot of...Kurama's bed, and looks at me, "You should sleep." His voice is a little harsh, but sincere. I shake my head, then look back at my son, "I'm going to stay with him." He looked at me, then at Kurama. He shrugged; he doesn't seem to like me very much. I sit at Shuu-chan's desk, and wait for him to awaken...

8:30am What was that? I look over at my son; he moaned. He's waking up! I look at him, and Hiei does the same. Thank God; his green eyes open, and he looks at both of us before he sits up, "How long have you been here?" His voice is hoarse. I don't answer; he doesn't need to know. He is silent; he always has been good at reading people. A soft smile comes across Shuu-chan's lips, "I'm sorry to worry you. I was hibernating to regain energy. It is natural for kitsune to do so." He still looks very tired though. He scared me; I thought he was going to die! He looks over to Hiei and chuckles. The shorter demon opens his eyes, smirking, "Shut up fox," he says in a joking tone. My son stands, swaying slightly and holding onto the wall for balance, "But Hiei, your so much fun!" You can hear the playful sarcasm in his voice, then he walks out of the room. He's alive...he's ok...

"Ms. Minamino?" I look over to Hiei; his eyes are softer than usual. "You worry about Kurama." I nod; he knows how I feel about my son's job. I want him to stop...but if he does, he'll be arrested. It is a difficult position for a mother to be in. He smiles, a soft chuckling noise coming from his throat. He stands from the bed and stretches, "He's strong...stronger than I am. He's going to live." He hesitates, as if seeing if it's ok for him to continue. "In fact...your how he got this far?" "What?" I ask, finally having found my voice. "Without you, he would have died in one of our earlier missions...he was half dead and hallucinating. When I talked to him later, he said the only thing getting him through this was keeping you from getting your heart broken. 'I don't want her to be alone,' he said." I smile, looking away; do I mean that much. As if reading my thoughts, he places a hand on my shoulder. "He loves you." Then, he walks away. He's probably going to make some coffee; we've all had a long night.

Shuu-chan comes back in with a towel and a bucket, and he bows slightly to me, smiling. Then, he knelt and started scrubbing up the dried blood; I forgot to do so. He's such a nice boy. I'm so glad he's alive...how much longer can I stand this though? Living each day wondering if this is the last time I'm going to see him?

Someday, I know, the only thing left of him will be a corpse and a stain in my floor.

END!  
R.R?  
Yeah, it was sappy and kinda weird. Leave me alone! It's the insomnia OO


End file.
